


I'll Take Care of You

by BenAddictViolaBatch



Series: I'll Take Care of You [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Blow Jobs, Demisexual Sherlock, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Male Slash, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Reichenbach, Scars, Sexual Content, Sherlock Speaks French, Slash, Smut, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenAddictViolaBatch/pseuds/BenAddictViolaBatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock make confessions. John takes care of Sherlock. Feels and smut.</p>
<p>Cover art here:</p>
<p></p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p>
    <a href="http://benaddictviolabatch.tumblr.com/post/136093926125/cover-art-for-my-ao3-work">http://benaddictviolabatch.tumblr.com/post/136093926125/cover-art-for-my-ao3-work</a>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find errors or Americanisms. Positive and/or constructive comments are appreciated!
> 
> I'm on tumblr here: 
> 
> http://benaddictviolabatch.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock panics.

Sherlock paced rapidly through the sitting room, his dressing gown swirling behind him. Lestrade's offhand comment had left him deeply shaken. Sherlock's mind replayed it over and over. "Well, John won't live at Baker Street indefinitely. He'll eventually meet someone and get married, I expect."

Sherlock berated himself for his lack of courage. He hadn't told John how he truly felt about him because he was terrified of ruining everything, choosing to keep his platonic friendship with John rather than risk chasing John away with his... desires. But it was clear to Sherlock now that he was a fool to think that John would stay with him as "just flatmates." John would keep searching for a suitable partner. Sherlock shoved his hands into his hair and tightened his fists in it. Continued inaction could cost him _everything_. It was time to tell John the truth. Past time.

Sherlock froze as he heard John come through the front door. He listened to John's footfalls on the stairs.

"Sherlock? Are you home? I brought takeaway for dinner."

John had entered through the kitchen door. He must have been looking for a safe place to set the the food. (He wouldn't find one.) He brought the bag into the sitting room, where Sherlock was still frozen.

"Ah. There you are. I brought green curry. Are you eating tonight?"

If John was surprised to find Sherlock clutching at his hair in frustration, he didn't let on. Dear God, how was Sherlock going to do this? He forced himself to relax his fists, drop his hands to his sides, and look at John. "John. I don't want you to go on any more dates."

" _What_?"

"You know I hate repeating myself."

John pushed his shoulders back, lifting his chin and glaring at Sherlock. "Assuming you have the right to determine whether or not I date - which you don't, by the way - why not?"

Sherlock let out a frustrated sigh. "There is a high probability that dating will lead you away from The Work. As that outcome is not acceptable, I must insist that you no longer date." Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest. It was a start. If he could stop John from dating, it would buy him time to work out how to tell John the whole truth of his... predicament.

John turned his back on Sherlock and placed the takeaway bag on his desk. He put his hands on the desk as well and let his head drop down between his arms. Sherlock watched him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He lifted his head and turned back to look at Sherlock again. "And why do you think dating will lead me away from the work?"

"Really, John, must I spell out every detail?" Sherlock raised his hands in exasperation. "The siren call of domesticity! If you date, you could wind up falling in love with someone. If you fall in love with someone, you'll want to live with them. You'll want to _nest_ ," he added disdainfully. "You won't be here to assist me. I've become quite... accustomed to your presence. I simply can't allow anything to interfere."

John stared at Sherlock silently. Then he looked down and away. "Sherlock..." he began. Sherlock saw him take a shaky breath. He could see that John was steeling himself to say something. Perhaps John was going to put up more of a fight than Sherlock had expected. John stood up straight and looked Sherlock right in the eye. "I've already fallen in love with someone."

The entire room went out of focus. Sherlock had hesitated too long. Oh, _God_. Miraculously, Sherlock made it to his chair before his knees buckled. Oh, God, _no_. He tried to remember how to breathe.

Then John was standing directly in front of him. His hands gently took hold of Sherlock's face. " _Sherlock_." He brought Sherlock's gaze up from his lap to meet John's eyes. "It's you, Sherlock," he said. "It's always been you."

"John," Sherlock whispered. John's hands found their way into Sherlock's hair as he leaned down. He tentatively pressed his lips against Sherlock's.


	2. Re-Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made.

John pulled back and looked into Sherlock's eyes again. "Sherlock? Is this okay?" His hands were still in Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock grabbed John's jumper with both hands and pulled him back in.

Sherlock's heart raced as John's lips met his. For a moment they were both still. Then John shifted, opening his mouth slightly to take Sherlock's lower lip in and push his tongue across it. Sherlock's mouth opened in response and an embarrassingly loud noise escaped him. Startled by the intensity of his own reaction, Sherlock let go of John's jumper and fell against the back of his chair.

John's hands slid out of Sherlock's hair and gently moved down his neck, across his shoulders, and onto his upper arms. Sherlock shuddered at the contact. "Sherlock?" John's eyes were searching his. "Is this what you want? Just say the word and I'll stop. It's all right."

Sherlock closed his eyes. "John." He took a breath and let it out. He opened his eyes. "I will never tell you to stop." He stood up slowly. John's hands fell away from his arms. "How long have you felt this way, John?"

John's cheeks began to flush. He clutched his hands together and looked away. "You want the honest answer?"

"Anything else would be a waste of time."

"Well, then. I'd have to say... since the lab at Bart's." John looked up at Sherlock. His cheeks were now quite pink.

Sherlock reached out, lifting his hands to hold John's face. "But - why didn't you say anything until now?"

"I did say something. At Angelo's. You shot me down quite unequivocally. For a long time I thought you weren't interested."

Sherlock looked down. "I'm sorry, John. I have always lived my life a certain way and never expected that I would change - that I _could_ change." He took a steadying breath and looked at John again. "I have spent my life believing myself to be asexual. When I met you, I didn't understand what I was feeling. What I was... needing." John lifted his hands to Sherlock's forearms and gripped them gently. "I have had to... re-evaluate my identity. I now believe a more accurate classification for me is demisexual."

John's face was clouded with concern. "Sherlock, have you done this before? _Any_ of this?"

"Well, no, it always seemed such a waste of time. A distraction. I thought myself above these... desires."

John's forehead furrowed. "Sherlock, I don't want you to push yourself - or worse, allow _me_ to push you - into anything you don't want."

"That's just it, though. I... _want you_. I can't stop thinking about you. It's _maddening_. I've never felt like this before. I..." Sherlock paused and closed his eyes for a moment, searching for the courage to say it. He took a deep breath and looked into John's eyes again. "I think I... love you. And I don't know what to do." There it was. The truth. Sherlock leaned down, put his forehead against John's, and closed his eyes.

John squeezed Sherlock's arms. "I love you, too."

Sherlock pulled back so he could see John's face. He moved his hands down, stroking John's neck and collarbone and clutching at the front of his jumper again. "John... I want you."

John shuddered, his eyes fluttering shut briefly. "Sherlock, I want to make sure I understand. Are you saying you want to... have a sexual relationship?"

"Yes, John. _I want you_." Sherlock's hands tightened on John's jumper and pulled him a bit closer.

John gripped Sherlock's arms harder and took a shaky breath. "Sherlock, I want you to promise me something before we go any further."

"Anything, John."

"If we are going to do this, I want you to promise to tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable."

"John -"

"Hear me out. I want to make it clear that I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for. Say the word and we stop. No matter what. Promise me that you will tell me if you want to stop or take a break. At _any_ time."

"John, this really isn't necessary. I may be... inexperienced, but I am a grown man."

"Promise me."

Sherlock sighed and cast his eyes toward the ceiling. "Have it your way. I promise."

John rose up onto his toes and kissed Sherlock. "Thank you."

Sherlock bent down and put his forehead against John's again. He closed his eyes. "John, I don't know how to do this."

"Do you trust me, Sherlock?"

Sherlock opened his eyes and straightened up to his full height. "Implicitly."

"Kiss me."


	3. Losing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock starts something and John finishes it.

Sherlock searched John's eyes for any sign of hesitation. He saw none whatsoever. Emboldened, he surged forward, his lips crashing against John's. John's arms flailed a bit as Sherlock pushed him backward across the sitting room. Thankfully, Sherlock retained enough thinking ability to move one of his hands to the back of John's head to protect it before pushing him against the closed door.

John's mouth opened on impact, allowing Sherlock to explore it with his tongue. John moaned and pushed his hands inside Sherlock's dressing gown, clutching at the back of Sherlock's shirt and pulling him even closer.

After allowing Sherlock a few minutes of experimentation, John took control of the kiss, guiding Sherlock's inexperienced mouth. Soon Sherlock was trembling. His knees threatened to give way again. He reluctantly pulled back so he could speak. " _John_ ," he pleaded. His eyes fell closed and he swayed unsteadily.

"It's okay, Sherlock. I've got you."

The room spun. Sherlock opened his eyes. Somehow his back was now against the door. Next to his head, his left wrist was pinned to the door by John's right hand. Stunned, he stared at their hands for a moment. Then he looked at John's face. John was smiling at him wolfishly. "You see? I'll take care of you."

Sherlock gaped at him. John's left hand moved into Sherlock's hair. He tugged gently, tilting Sherlock's head to the side and exposing his neck. Sherlock gasped. "Oh!"

Then John's mouth was on his neck, kissing it, licking it, nipping at it gently. Sherlock whimpered, letting his eyes close. John let Sherlock's wrist and hair loose so he could grab the lapels of his dressing gown. He pushed it off of Sherlock's shoulders. Sherlock managed to tilt his body away from the door long enough to let the dressing gown fall and pool at his feet.

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked down when he felt John pulling at his shirt. John's hands were making quick work of his buttons. He yanked Sherlock's shirt out of his trousers and let it fall open. He put his warm hands on Sherlock's waist and looked. "Do you have any idea how _beautiful_ you are?" He began to stroke Sherlock's sides and leaned in to kiss his chest and stomach. He continued to speak between kisses. "Do you... have any... idea... what... you... _do_... to me?"

Sherlock stared down at him, his eyes wide and his breath coming in little gasps.

John's hands seized Sherlock's hips. He trailed his tongue down Sherlock's stomach, stopping only when he reached the waistband of Sherlock's trousers.

Sherlock's head tipped back against the door with a thud. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, his hands clawing aimlessly at the door.

John's hands came up to hold Sherlock's face. "Hey, hey," he said as his thumbs stroked Sherlock's cheekbones. "Look at me, Sherlock. Is this too much?"

Sherlock opened his eyes but couldn't seem to focus them.

"Do you want me to stop?" John asked.

Sherlock tilted his head downward and forced his eyes to focus on John's. He shook his head. "No, no, _please_." He squeezed his eyes shut again, dropping his head back against the door. "Please, _don't stop_!"

"Okay, okay," John said, sliding his hands down Sherlock's chest. "I've got you." He kissed Sherlock's collarbone. "I just didn't want to push you too much. How far do you want to take this tonight?"

Sherlock lowered his chin and fixed his eyes on John's. John's eyes widened at the force of Sherlock's gaze. "I want _everything_ , John."

John's eyes closed as he let out a low moan. "Oh, _God_ , Sherlock." His head dropped against Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock draped an arm around John's shoulders. John's hands were stroking Sherlock's sides as his mouth began to move over Sherlock's chest and stomach again. "I have wanted you so badly for so long," John whispered against Sherlock's body. Sherlock's head fell back against the door again.

John dragged his fingertips across Sherlock's nipples. Sherlock's hips leapt forward and he cried out. John grinned up at him. "Sensitive. That's good." Sherlock cried out again helplessly when John repeated the stroke.

Sherlock's knees buckled. He began sliding down the door. John caught his hips as they dropped below John's waist level, arresting Sherlock's descent. He pushed his body between Sherlock's knees and grinned again. "Oh, that's _perfect_."

John pressed forward, pinning Sherlock's hips to the door with his own. Sherlock gasped loudly as he felt John's hard cock rub against his. "Oh! Oh, God, _John_!" Sherlock clutched at John's upper arms and whined.

John _growled_ , his fingers digging into Sherlock's hips. He shoved himself up against Sherlock, his still-clothed but _very_ hard cock rubbing along Sherlock's.

Sherlock's whole body shuddered. He was still clinging to John's arms. John pulled back slightly and pushed his hips firmly against Sherlock again. Oh. _Oh!_ "John! I... I can't stop it... I'm going to -"

John was already pushing up against him again. Sherlock's back arched. His head fell further back. His eyes slammed shut and his mouth fell open. He groaned loudly as he came harder than he had ever thought possible. His body was arched and completely taut before the tension snapped and he dropped forward against John, limp as a rag doll. John's strong arms still held him up.

As Sherlock came back to himself, he was mortified, realizing that he had come before they had even taken their clothes off. He lurched back against the door and put his hands over his face. "Oh, God, John, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to -"

John was trying to pull his hands away from his face. "Sherlock, stop! Stop! Don't you _dare_ apologize for that!"

"But I -"

"Sherlock! That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen!"

Sherlock was taken aback. He lowered his hands a bit to look over them. "But - you can't possibly mean that!"

"I _can_ mean it and I _do_ mean it! I've never seen anything so gorgeous!"

Sherlock finally let John pull his hands down. He searched John's eyes. He saw only warmth. And _heat_. "You really mean it."

"Yes, I do."

"But -"

"Sherlock, it was pure. It was real. It was beautiful. And it was _you_." John wrapped his arms around him. "Don't get trapped in some preconceived notion about what I want or expect from you. All I want is you."

Sherlock let his body relax against John's again. He put his arms around John and rested his head on his right shoulder. He sighed heavily. "John. All I want is to make you feel the way you just made me feel."

"If you mean that, come up to my bed with me, Sweetheart."

Sherlock straightened up. "Did you just call me _Sweetheart_?"

"You heard me. Let's go."


	4. Magnificent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes over.

John stepped back, taking Sherlock's hand. He picked Sherlock's dressing gown up with his other hand and led Sherlock to the bathroom.

"John, your bed is the other way."

John smiled at him. "I thought you might be more comfortable if you had a chance to clean up a bit." He handed the dressing gown to Sherlock and went to the cupboard. He took out a clean flannel and set it on the sink. "I'll be in the hall." He left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sherlock took his trousers and pants off and cleaned himself. He took his shirt off as well and put his dressing gown on. He looked at his face in the mirror. He had never looked so... debauched. His complexion was pinker than usual. His hair was riotous. There were small marks on the left side of his neck. Sherlock trailed his fingers over the marks. _John had put them there._ His cheeks became even more flushed.

John was leaning against the wall when Sherlock came out of the bathroom. "Better, yes?" Sherlock looked down and nodded slightly, his cheeks still hot. John's feet were bare. He must have removed his shoes and socks while Sherlock was in the bathroom. John took his hand again and led him up the stairs to his bedroom.

John pulled Sherlock past him into the room and closed the door. He turned, gripped the lapels of Sherlock's dressing gown, and kissed him thoroughly.

Sherlock pulled back. "John."

"Yes?"

Sherlock flashed a brilliant smile at him. "You're wearing entirely too much clothing."

Sherlock attacked John's jumper as though it had personally offended him, yanking it up over his head and flinging it at the nearest wall. John grinned as Sherlock pulled his belt loose and threw it against the same wall. Sherlock grinned back and began working furiously at John's shirt buttons. John's smile faded and he stilled Sherlock's hands with his own.

"John? What's wrong?"

"If you... if you would prefer I leave my shirt on, I understand completely."

Sherlock's brow furrowed. "Why on _Earth_ would I want you to leave your shirt on?"

John looked down at his own hands. "Well, my... my scars."

Sherlock was still utterly at a loss.

"Some people find them... off-putting," John said quietly.

Sherlock shifted his hands out from under John's and took both of John's hands in his. " _Dear God_. The stupidity of other people never ceases to amaze and appall me."

John looked up at Sherlock's face. Sherlock could still see trepidation in John's eyes. He smiled at John warmly.

"John. Your scars are part of you. They represent the path your life has taken. The path that brought you to me. They could never be anything but beautiful. Now sit on the bed, please."

John looked into Sherlock's eyes for another moment, searching for any sign of deception. When he found none, he smiled back shyly. He turned and made his way to the bed. Sherlock followed. John sat down. He lifted his eyes to Sherlock's again.

Sherlock took John's face in his hands, pushing his fingers into John's hair. He bent down and kissed him. He employed every technique he had learned from John's kiss downstairs until John was trembling under him. He finished unbuttoning John's shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. He then tossed the shirt to the floor. His eyes raked over John's body, taking in every detail. "May I touch you?"

John's eyes fluttered closed momentarily. He took a shuddering breath. "You can do anything you want, Sweetheart."

Sherlock's eyes darted to John's when he heard the endearment for the second time. He let it pass.

Sherlock started by stroking John's upper arms. He paused as he moved toward his shoulders. "Will it hurt you if I touch your scars?"

"No, it shouldn't. There is some numbness from the nerve damage, though."

"Is it okay if I touch them? I'll stop if you don't like it."

"It's fine."

Sherlock proceeded to thoroughly map John's upper body with his fingertips as John closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation. Sherlock found him completely fascinating.

"John." John's eyes opened again. "You are magnificent. I've never seen anything as beautiful as you are."

John's cheeks flushed and he looked down. "Sherlock, it's nice of you to say that, but I know I'm old and broken."

Sherlock was affronted. "You are no such thing!"

John looked up at Sherlock again. "I am. It's okay."

"It is most definitely _not_ okay for you to believe that! I will have to find a way to make you understand how _spectacular_ you are."

He kissed John again, pushing him gently onto his back. He broke the kiss so he could bend down and lift John's legs onto the bed, repositioning him to make sure he was comfortable. Then he climbed onto the bed over John's body and straddled his hips. John's eyes were wide as he stared up at him. Sherlock lowered his hips and let his weight rest on John's body. John's eyes closed and his mouth opened. Sherlock could feel John's arousal. He followed his instincts and ground his arse down on John's cock. John gasped loudly and his eyes flew open. He grabbed Sherlock's lapels again and pulled him into a searing kiss.


	5. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock begins learning a new skill.

Sherlock ground his arse against John a second time before pulling his mouth off John's and kissing down his jaw and neck. John tipped his head back and gasped for air. "Oh, God, _Sherlock_!"

Sherlock grinned against John's collarbone and began to inch backward, working his way down John's upper body with his fingers and his mouth. He glanced up at John's face before running his tongue across John's right nipple. John shouted and arched his back. Sherlock smiled and did it again, this time mirroring the action on the left nipple with his fingertips. John whined helplessly, shoving his hands into Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock dragged his hands down John's body. He pushed his right hand over the front of John's trousers and onto his erection. John arched his back again. "Sh-Sherlock!" he cried, his voice breaking.

Sherlock flexed his hand on John's cock, his thumb pressing against it and his fingertips stroking down the shaft. John's hips bucked upward, nearly throwing Sherlock to the floor. "Oh! Oh my God, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Sherlock grinned broadly. "Fine. Not a problem." Sherlock climbed off of John and knelt on the bed at his side. He undid John's trousers and pulled them off, taking his pants with them. He flung them to the floor and looked at John, spellbound for a moment. "John."

John was panting, his eyes shut and his hands clenched in the duvet. "Y-yes?"

"You're utterly gorgeous. I want... I want to put my mouth on you."

John shuddered. His hands flew up to cover his face. "Oh my God. Are you sure you're ready? It's okay if you're not. We can... do something else if you're not ready."

Sherlock's brow furrowed. He pulled John's hands down and held them. "Of _course_ I'm ready. Listen to me. I just said I _want_ to. Don't you want me to?"

"Oh, _God_ , I've never wanted anything more."

"Then that settles it. But you'll have to... tell me how."

" _Oh my God_. Hang on a moment." John was reaching out to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Do we _have_ to use that?"

" _Yes!_ We can get tested tomorrow, but I won't take chances with your health."

Sherlock sighed. "Fine."

John's hands were trembling, but he managed to put the condom on.

Sherlock crawled over John and knelt between his legs. "John, how should I start?"

"Oh, Baby, do anything you want. Your instincts are _perfect_. I'll warn you though, I'm not going to last long."

Sherlock smiled a little. He reached out and took John's cock in his hand to steady it. John inhaled sharply. Sherlock leaned down and opened his mouth.

John was watching him. "Oh, God, _Sherlock_."

Sherlock dragged his tongue slowly across the head. John moaned and his head fell back. Sherlock opened his mouth wider and slid his lips over the head. John was panting again. Sherlock kept the head in his mouth and stroked it with his tongue. He added suction. John's back arched, his knees drawing upward.

Sherlock put his other hand on John's hip to keep him steady. He pushed his mouth down onto John's cock and took in as much as he could. The head pushed past the roof of his mouth and back into the top of his throat. John cried out. Sherlock gagged hard and had to pull off, tears springing to his eyes.

John's hands were stroking Sherlock's head and tangling in his hair. "Slow down, Sweetheart. Give yourself a chance to learn, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded slightly and took the head between his lips again. John whimpered. Sherlock moved his mouth up and down slowly - much more shallowly this time. He made a mental note to research techniques as soon as possible. He continued to use his tongue and suck lightly. He felt John's cock grow even harder.

John was patting at Sherlock's head again and trying to speak. Sherlock knew John was trying to warn him that he was going to come.

Sherlock sucked harder and moved faster. He continued holding John's hip down with one hand to keep him from bucking too hard. John cried out, thrashing under Sherlock. His body arched and went still as he came in Sherlock's mouth.

When John dropped limply back onto the bed, Sherlock released him. He sat back and looked at John's face. John's cheeks were flushed and he was gasping for breath. Sherlock was stunned at how vulnerable and open John had become. He had given himself over completely, holding nothing back from Sherlock. Sherlock was even more stunned at the burning need he felt in his heart to give himself to John just as completely. It was all a bit... terrifying.

Sherlock crawled forward and laid down at John's side, resting his hand on John's chest. He could feel John's heart pounding. He watched as John's breathing gradually slowed.

John rolled toward Sherlock and put a hand into his hair. He pulled Sherlock closer and kissed him deeply. He drew back and looked at Sherlock. "I love you so much, Sweetheart."

"Why do you keep calling me that, John? And you called me _Baby_."

John grinned at him. "I like it. Don't you like me talking to you like that?"

Sherlock cocked his head, looking toward the ceiling. His brow furrowed. "Dear Lord. I think I _do_ like it... quite a bit." He glared at John accusingly. "What have you done to me?"

John giggled. Then his hand tightened in Sherlock's hair and heat came into his eyes. "Oh, Sherlock. I've barely _started_ doing things to you. _Baby_."


	6. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes care of Sherlock and declarations are made - some of them en Français.

John's words made Sherlock's breath hitch. His cock, which had reawakened during his exploration of John's body, throbbed insistently.

John kissed Sherlock deeply again. Then he drew back. "Give me just a moment, Sweetheart."

John rolled away and got up. He removed the condom and disposed of it in the bin. He laid back down. "Come here, Gorgeous."

John grabbed Sherlock with both hands - one in Sherlock's hair, the other sliding around his waist. He kissed Sherlock until he was trembling. Then he pulled at the tie on Sherlock's dressing gown, releasing it. Sherlock sat up slightly to allow John to push the dressing gown off his arms. He dropped back down. The dressing gown was still under him.

John was staring at him with wide eyes. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined," he whispered.

Sherlock felt like his heart would burst. He wanted to give John _everything_. He locked eyes with John. He pushed his fear away and surrendered completely. "I love you, John."

John took Sherlock into his arms again and kissed him. "I love you, too, Sweetheart."

John continued kissing Sherlock, pushing him onto his back. He reached into the bedside table drawer again. He kissed, licked, and nipped at Sherlock's neck and collarbone. He inched his way down the bed, his mouth moving steadily lower on Sherlock's body.

Sherlock was utterly lost. He gasped for breath when John's tongue darted across one of his nipples and then the other. He whimpered desperately.

John's mouth continued downward across his stomach. "Oh, John, _John!_ " Sherlock cried.

John stroked Sherlock's chest. "I've got you, Baby. I told you I'll take care of you, remember?"

Sherlock nodded helplessly. John took hold of Sherlock's cock. Sherlock whimpered again, arching his back and closing his eyes. John stroked him, his thumb pushing across the head. Sherlock gasped, his eyes flying open again in shock at the intensity of the sensation.

Sherlock had occasionally touched himself before, of course. Sometimes his physical needs had asserted themselves to the point where Sherlock had needed to relieve them so that he could think properly. But John's touch was a revelation. How could John's hand feel so different from his own?

John carefully put the condom he had taken from the drawer on Sherlock and then shifted lower on the bed. Sherlock's hands clutched at the dressing gown as he watched John. Sherlock was still trembling.

John looked into Sherlock's eyes. He bent down. Without breaking eye contact, he held Sherlock's cock steady and dragged his tongue from the root to the tip. Sherlock cried out, his head falling back onto the bed. John's tongue circled the head of his cock. Then, in one smooth motion, he took Sherlock all the way in.

Sherlock cried out again, completely overwhelmed. John's mouth was warm and perfect. His tongue stroked the underside of Sherlock's cock as he pushed the head back and forth in the tight channel of his throat. Sherlock shuddered hard and clenched his fists in the dressing gown. He had never felt pleasure like this. He continued to cry out wordlessly.

John pulled back far enough to breathe. He plunged down again, taking Sherlock in to the root. Sherlock couldn't take any more. He came hard, his hands flying into John's hair. He cried out even more loudly and his body jerked uncontrollably.

John held him steady until his body went limp. He released him and took care of discarding the condom. Then he crawled up to Sherlock's side and wrapped himself around him, burying his face in Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock pressed his cheek against John's head. He lifted a hand and stroked his fingers through John's hair. His breathing was beginning to calm. "Je veux être à toi pour toujours," he thought. "Tu es tout pour moi. _Tout_."

Sherlock continued stroking John's hair. John sighed against Sherlock's neck. "What does it mean, Honey?"

"What does what mean?"

"What you just said."

"What I... I said that out loud?"

"Yes... in French. Will you tell me what you said?"

Sherlock blushed. "I didn't mean to say it out loud."

John sat up enough to look into Sherlock's eyes. "Will you tell me? Please?"

Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed. He would never be able to deny John anything now, would he? "I said that... I want... to be yours forever."

Sherlock heard John's breath catch.

"And... I said that... you're everything to me." Sherlock opened his eyes to look at John.

John was overcome. He lifted his hand and smoothed Sherlock's hair back from his forehead. "Oh, Sherlock," he whispered. "You are my whole world. I adore you."

John kissed Sherlock until they were both gasping for breath. He put his forehead against Sherlock's for a moment before dropping his head back down against Sherlock's neck again.

They were quiet for a long time.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to learn to... take you down my throat. Like you did to me. Will you teach me how?"

John giggled against Sherlock's neck. "I might be convinced to make that sacrifice."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Then his brow furrowed. "Wait - why are you so good at that? You said you weren't gay!"

John's voice was muffled against Sherlock's neck. "I'm not."

"That doesn't make sense, John."

John sat up a bit and looked Sherlock in the eye. "Are you telling me that the great Sherlock Holmes can't deduce bisexuality?"

John smirked a bit and relaxed down onto Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock went silent. He stared at the ceiling for several minutes.

"John."

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

John laughed. "This is what it takes to get you to eat? I can work with that."

Sherlock smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around John.


End file.
